


As You Are

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A Bit Comfort, Acceptance, Established Relationship, Finding Out A Secret, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock is non-binary but assigned as female at birth and male presenting. They have been in a relationship with Leonard McCoy for two and a half months without him finding out. And that's the way he intended to keep it.





	As You Are

"I don't care if it's illogical, Spock, it's the humane thing to do!" McCoy insisted, his blue eyes boring angrily into the side of Spock's face.

"We have already lost contact with the captain and Mr Chekov. We cannot put more officers at risk than there already are," Spock calmly replied. "And, as the captain is on the planet, out of contact, I give orders. Do not use your relationship with me to sway my decision."

Spock pointedly glanced at the man beside them. McCoy glared at Spock for a good minute, before tugging at his sleeves and exiting the bridge, grumbling as he went. Spock let out a barely audible sigh, and tried not to recline too far into the chair.

* * *

Staring at the reflection of their face in the mirror, Spock ran their fingers over the surface of the dresser. They knew Leonard wasn't happy with what they had done, but Jim and Chekov were safe now, and back on the ship. Spock relaxed their their shoulders, as they removed their blue tunic and walked towards their bed. The tunic was neatly folded and placed at the foot of the bed. Soon, Spock was doing the same for their t-shirt. The t-shirts Spock wore under their uniform tunic had a compressive property,which hid their natural bust. Suddenly, there was a signal from their door, and they froze.

"Spock, are you okay in there?" Leonard's voice asked.

Clearly Spock had missed other signals, meaning they had seconds before Leonard used his override to get in. There was no way to appropriately conceal themself before then. Spock stayed frozen in a silent panic, facing away from the door, when Leonard inevitably entered.

"Spock?" he asked, gently.

"Would you close your eyes?" Spock requested.

"Why?" Leonard questioned.

"I do not wish to be seen like this." Spock replied, closing their eyes and tightening their hands' grasp on each other.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Leonard carefully asked.

"I do not want you to see me in this way," Spock replied. "I would not want anyone to see me now, especially not..." They cut themself off, before hesitantly and quietly continuing. "Especially not the person I love."

Leonard deflated a little, before closing his eyes. He walked forward until his palm was pressed against Spock's back. Not expecting the touch, Spock jumped. They felt a kiss between their shoulder blades.

"I love you too," Leonard whispered. "And I won't judge you."

"I know." Spock mumbled, before taking Leonard's hands and closing their eyes, as they turned to face their partner.

"You realize I already knew about this, don't you?" Leonard said.

"Yes," Spock replied, eyes still closed. "However it is different to face you in this manner."

Gently, Leonard touched their chin.

"Spock? Spock, look at me," He softly requested, and the half-Vulcan did so. "You are you. That's why I love you. I love you for what's in here," and he touched Spock's heart, before moving his finger to tap Spock's head. "And what's in here."

Spock focused on a spot beyond Leonard's shoulder, their hold on Leonard's hands tight. Letting go of Spock's hands, Leonard walked over to the bed. He picked up Spock's black t-shirt and tossed it to them.

"Put this on." he requested of Spock.

Spock frowned as they pulled their t-shirt back on. 

"Why?" they questioned.

"Because we are havin' dinner in my quarters as an apology for bein' out of line earlier," Leonard told Spock, a hand on their shoulder as he pressed a kiss to their mouth. "And you ain't gonna complain."

Spock raised an eyebrow, as they complied with Leonard's suggestion without complaint.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm posting this, I figure this is a good way to come out and tell my readers who don't follow my Tumblr that I am not cis.  
> I'm not 100% certain on the labels I want to use, but at the moment I am using trans masculine and genderqueer (fluidflux as a specific identity). I'm still trying to figure this out, but the trans part of my identity is something I am mostly certain about.  
> I just thought I'd let you all know. Mostly because I'm debating on changing my pseudo to FandomStar because of it, and I didn't want to suddenly make that change without giving you a reason, as I know I would probably want a reason if I were in your position!  
> Many thanks!  
> Ell (they/them)


End file.
